


but drowning ain't so bad

by courvoisierinmycoffee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pining, five times thing, sort of ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courvoisierinmycoffee/pseuds/courvoisierinmycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Foggy kissed Matt, and one time Matt kissed Foggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but drowning ain't so bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayTyHeyBye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/gifts).



> I couldn't exactly remember canon, so this is a bit all over the place. It's set in season one. Probably fucked up the tenses too. 
> 
> Title is from "Catch Me if You Can" by EDEN. It's irrelevant to the story, but I like the lyrics.
> 
> First time writing for these two, so please use that excuse to explain why this is trash. 
> 
> It hasn't even been proof read lmao.

i.

The first time they kissed, they were both drunk.

After a long day at Landman and Zack, Foggy had decided to drag Matt to Josie's, insisting that they both needed a drink. Matt had been happy to go along, although he was sure he would regret it in the morning.

Now, several hours later, the two found themselves wondering down the street. Foggy's arm was wrapped tightly around Matt's waist, holding him close. His lips were pressed against Matt's cheek sloppily, curled up into a bright grin that Matt could feel on his skin. Matt's cane tapped against the floor clumsily, whilst his glasses sat askew on his nose.

"Avocados at law!" Foggy shouted into Matt's ear, earning a laugh from the brunet. "You and me, Matty. Murdock and Nelson!"

Matt shook his head, hair tickling at Foggy's skin. The blond giggled. "Nelson and Murdock." Matt corrected, and Foggy stopped them both at the words. He pulled away from Matt, and the latter whined quietly at the lack of contact. If he hadn't been drunk out of his mind, Matt would have been embarrassed.

Foggy's hands touched Matt's own, both of them gripping loosely at the cane. Matt wished he could see Foggy's grin, but he couldn't – would never be able to – so he squeezed the blond's hand instead and attempted his own smile.

"Nelson and Murdock." Foggy repeated. "We should do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Matty! Imagine it!" And Matt did. Even in his drunken state, it was something Matt so desperately wanted.

"We should do it." Matt agreed, breathlessly.

A hand moved to touch Matt's cheek, tapping at it gently. "Nelson and Murdock!" Foggy said again, before his lips came crashing down against Matt's.

The kiss was short, and barely there, but Matt's lips tingled afterwards. He almost chased after Foggy for more, but Matt stopped himself – barely, though.

Foggy turned away, as if nothing had happened, and tugged Matt further down the street.

When Matt returned home, his thoughts remained on the kiss.

However, the morning after, when they met for coffee, Foggy never mentioned the kiss, and neither did Matt.

ii.

Their second kiss was after they bought the small office, and Foggy had taped a sign on the door declaring them "Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys at Law".

Karen had left, leaving them both to drink her cheap wine and tease one another lazily. Matt's feet are kicked up on Foggy's lap. He was comfortable, and a little tipsy. They're both happy, pleased with the outcome of Karen's case.

"How you feeling, Matty?" Foggy asked, his fingers painting patterns on Matt's ankle, where his pant leg has been pushed up.

"Good." Matt replied, honestly. He felt amazing, proud of Nelson and Murdock. The adrenaline of the day would help for his patrols that night.

Foggy's fingers continued to dance across Matt's foot, almost tickling the latter. "Me too." He must be smiling, and Matt can't help but return it.

"Nelson and Murdock." Matt murmured, mostly to himself.

"Nelson and Murdock." Foggy laughed, pushing Matt's feet from his lap, and standing. He stretched, releasing a yawn too. His footsteps travelled across the room, as Foggy moved to retrieve his coat. Matt could hear the rustling of the fabric, and he turned his gaze to look over in the general direction. "You need help home?"

"No." Matt answered, content to stay where he was for a little longer.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Foggy's voice was closer now, and his hand landed heavily on Matt's shoulder. Matt lifted his head. "Good job, Matty." His lips pressed against Matt's forehead, dropping a light kiss there. Then, he was gone, as quick as he had arrived.

"You too." Matt whispered, frozen in his seat as Foggy left.

His cheeks are warm, and Matt curled his arms around himself. The memory of Foggy's lips against his skin was one that stuck with Matt for the rest of the night.

iii.

The third kiss was painful.

Matt found himself beaten and bloody, returning to his apartment, only to have Foggy waiting for him. He collapsed, crumpling to the floor with no way to stop himself. However, as his knees gave out, he heard Foggy's rushed footsteps coming toward him.

Lips came close to his own as Foggy leant down to touch the mask. It was tugged off slowly, revealing Matt's bruised face. Barely recognisable, but enough for Foggy.

"Matt?" He gasped against the other's lips, an almost promise of a kiss. Foggy sounded betrayed and horrified, and he was quick to rip away from Matt.

Matt slipped from consciousness with the thought of Foggy's lips, as he so often did.

iv.

And the fourth kiss, it was even worse.

When Matt woke, still in pain, yet healed to the best of Claire's abilities, it was to Foggy's anger. He was hurt, understandably so, but the accusations – that he wasn't blind, that even that was a lie – were as painful as Fisk's beating.

"Don't leave." Matt found himself begging, and his hands reached out to Foggy, ignoring the ache in his ribs. His search came up empty, suggesting Foggy had moved away when Matt reached out. That hurt, too.

"Foggy, please."

Then, all of a sudden, Foggy was close again. He leaned over the couch, buzzing with anger. Matt expected Foggy to hit him – it was something people did eventually, although Foggy had taken longer than most; Matt had thought him to be different. Instead, Foggy crushed his lips against Matt's. It was angry and awkward, but Matt returned it desperately, hoping for more.

 _I love you_ , Matt wanted to whisper.

"I'm leaving." He let Foggy go, his lips as bruised as his body.

v.

The fifth kiss was a reminder of both their first two kisses.

Karen was long gone, leaving Matt and Foggy to return home together. Foggy's arm was tucked around Matt's waist, holding him close. Matt relaxed into him easily, the touch familiar and welcome after so long.

Foggy's lips touched his forehead lightly, and Matt smiled, happy for once.

"I missed you." Foggy admitted, and Matt paused in his walking. Foggy stopped with him, arm tightening slightly, whilst his other hand came to touch at Matt's jaw. He lifted it just slightly, before leaning down to lock their lips in a quick kiss.

It was over sooner than it should have been, but it meant more than the others ever had.

\+ i

When Matt kissed Foggy for the first time, he poured all the emotion he could into it.

Foggy had moved to walk again, but Matt stopped him insistently. After so many chances, he refused to let this one go too.

"I missed you too." Matt told him, before bringing their lips back together in a longer, more heated kiss than Foggy's last one.

When they broke about, Matt squeezed his eyes closed behind the glasses, afraid of any tears. Foggy cupped his cheek. "I love you." Matt whispered, too quiet.

Foggy pulled away, his arm unwinding from around Matt. He took Matt's hand in his own instead. "You're my world, Matty. Remember that."

Matt would. 

 


End file.
